The Body
by CandyGirl97
Summary: Yes this is based on the Buffy story which I do not own.But only the beginning is. MiM,ML, AI. Read this only if you like the angsty stuff.Someone very close to Maria dies. Mostly Michael and Maria. Please R&R! Anonymous reviews accepted!
1. mommy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or Buffy or anything that isn't in my room… oh well.

Prologue

Maria gets home from covering for Liz at the Crash Down. "Mom?!" she called up the stairs. She was worried last month the doctors said her mother had a brain tumor. They gave her an operation and said she was fine. 'Nothing to worry about Maria she's fine remember?'

Apparently she didn't because she still went up the stairs. "Mom, I'm home." she said as she pushed the door to her mother's bedroom. As she opened it further she saw her mother sprawled across the bed with her eyes wide open. "Mom?" she called gently. No response. She walked over to the bed and shook her a little. "Mom?" Nothing. She stood up and stood over her. She's clearly upset. "Mommy?" she asked one more time with the voice of a scared child lost in the grocery store.

…

…

No response.


	2. After Shock

Chapter 1

Liz Parker had just received a call from her best friend Maria. She found her mother dead on her bed. She couldn't grasp it. Dead… Mrs.Deluca dead. While she was trying to process this new information she found herself calling Max. It rang once… 'Come on Max'… rings twice… 'Please tell me you're there'… rings three times "Hello?" it was Isabel. "Hey Isabel is Max around? It's Liz." She asked her voice a little shaky. "Yea he's here. Why is something wrong?" Isabel asked. Liz sighed. "Yes, it's Maria. Her mom just…just…just died. Maria found her on her bed. Oh god." She said bursting into tears. "M…Mrs. Deluca? She…She's dead? I'll get Max." Isabel said clearly crying herself. Liz dried her tears. When Max picked up the phone. "Liz what…what's wrong?" he asked clearly already knowing just wanting a confirmation. "Isabel didn't tell you? Maria's mom died. Oh god Max… she was…was just so… not herself on the phone. It was like she wasn't even there." she cried. Max was silent for a moment before responding. "Listen Liz I know it's hard for you too but Maria…It was her mother. It has to be worse for her… I mean imagine if it were your mother…" he said thinking about it himself. He was shocked. "What would you do?" he finished. She sighed then… "Oh My God!" she gasped. "What?" he asked worried. "I would… go to you." She responded. "But she would have been here already…oh!" he said as he realized something. "Michael." They said at the same time. Then they hung up.

P.O.V. Maria…

Yep I've sunk so low. I'm crawling to "Space Boy" for help. Oh god I'm pathetic as I pull up to his apartment, park, and get out of the car. 'Ok Maria he won't try anything not while you're in a state of …of… what was it again? Oh yea, while I'm in a state of depression.' She walked up to his apartment and knocked on his door. 'Since when do I knock?' she thought. He opened the door.

P.O.V. Michael…

'Since when does anyone knock?' I thought at the same time. Then I saw her… she clearly was crying. She looked terrible. I smirked. "Are you alright Maria?" I asked…or rather that was how it was supposed to come out how it really came out was "What's wrong with you Earth girl? You look terrible." 'Damn!' I screamed inside in head at least in sounded…slightly concerned. "Can I come in?" she asked in a voice so soft I could barely here her yet so hard I almost didn't recognize it. I was just about to ask why when I heard her whisper "please." She had never really asked me for anything like that. "Sure." I said looking into her eyes. She looked into his for a moment before breaking down and falling to the floor crying her eyes out. I bent down next to her and picked her up and carried her inside.

Next Chapter: Michael and Maria have a heart to heart, and Liz meets Max and Isabel at Maria's place and they discover where the body was and something… weird happens. You'll have to read to find out what.


	3. The Ice Queen Melts

The speech Isabel gives in the beginning of this chapter is not mine it is Joss Wheadon's. Anya does it in this episode of Buffy.I just re-worded it.

Chapter 2

P.O.V. Isabel…

I really don't get it…how we go through this I mean I knew then there's just… just a body. I don't understand why she just can't get back in it and not be dead. I mean I knew her and now Liz is crying and Max is not talking and I was eating fries at the Crash down and I thought 'Well Amy will never eat fries again or ever have eggs, or brush her hair and when ever I ask about it everyone tenses up. I don't understand … It is so stupid…It's so human she'll never come back and no one will explain to me why!

That's what's running through my mind as Max, Liz, and I walk up to Maria's house which she left unlocked. 'stupid girl' she thought. "Liz are you going to be alright?" Max asked. Figures his sister is here too and trying very hard to stay calm and he worries about Liz. "Yea I'll be fine." She says. "What about you Isabel you ok?" Liz asked me. "Oh yea, thanks for asking Liz." I said with bitterness on the word "Liz". Max was oblivious to it as usual. I groaned. "Isabel are you ok?" Max asked. "Yes Max I'm fine as I said already!" I yelled at him and I walked up to Maria's mom's room I sat down on the now empty bed I turned around and screamed at what I saw Maria's mom looking at me. No…not her mom the body…

Then it went black.

P.O.V. Max…

We heard Isabel scream from upstairs. Liz and I ran up the stairs into Maria's mother's room and saw Isabel crumpled on the floor. Liz rushed to her side then I felt it the psychic waves in this room were intense…Maria's terror, rage, and emptiness… Her mother's brief but sharp pain and fear. Isabel had collapsed from feeling it all at once. He ran to her, shaking her "Isabel! Iz wake up!" I yelled fear and desperation obvious in my voice. Liz looked just as scared as I felt. At the moment I was just glad Michael wasn't here or else things might just start exploding…not that it would be his fault.

Scene Maria and Michael…

P.O.V. normal

Maria was asleep on Michael's bed while he tried to sleep on the couch. After awhile he gave up and went to check on Maria. He walked in and saw she wasn't sleeping well. She was tossing and turning at one point she screamed "MOM!" In a heartbeat he was over to her side of the room and was waking her up. "Maria! Maria!" he said as he shook her. She woke up in a cold sweat, sobbing into his chest. He just held her for a moment before asking "What happened?" she looked up at him "You just showed up started crying and fell asleep. What happened?" he repeated the question. "My… my mom. She died… last night." She cried out before burying her face into his shoulder. "God… Maria. How…how… why?" he said also tearing up. "Surgery complication. I…" but she didn't finish because right then and there he kissed her. A flash.

_Maria watching as the paramedics tried to revive her mom._

_When they told her she was dead._

_Her calling Liz._

_Maria collapsing on the bed and crying after they hung up._

_Her driving to Michael's in tears._

He broke the kiss. He couldn't stand it. "Maria are you alright?" he asked his voice thick with worry and sadness. "I will be just hold me." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

_**Next Chapter : Isabel gets worse and Max worries. Maria has nightmares and Michael tries to stay cool. Liz starts acting weird.**_


	4. Barely Here

Chapter 4

P.O.V. Liz

Sometimes the world seems so sad, depressing like no one really wants to be there. This week seems to be one of those times. First Maria's Mom three days ago, Isabel the day after, and we haven't seen Maria since Monday on her shift. Before "it"  
happened. Lately Max has had his hands full with Isabel who had recently fallen into a coma. Sometimes I just wanted attention but then I'd look at Isabel and realize that she needed it more at the moment. I try to help but sometimes Max just shuts me out and as much as I would like to deny it …. It hurts.

P.O.V. Max

She probably hates me. Liz I mean. Letting this happen to my own sister? How could I? I put my head in my hands. "Isabel." I sobbed. Yea, I was crying. Liz put her head on my shoulder and just held me for awhile. That's why I love her, she just always knows how to help me feel… well not happy but wanted I guess.

P.O.V. Isabel

I've been watching this scene play out over again it was like dreamwalking a comatose person.

_Maria running to her mother._

_Yelling at her to get up, shaking her._

_The paramedics rushing in to help._

_One of them said "I'm sorry but your mother is dead."_

_Telling her that the coroners should be on their way and to not disturb the body._

That's when I realized I wasn't dreamwalking at all I walked into someone's subconscious, and I have an Idea who's….

P.O.V. Max

"Maria." Isabel breathed. I looked up she spoke she's waking up! "Liz did you hear that?! She's going to wake up!" I said filled with joy. "Max…" I heard Liz speak in such tone that I was scared. "People in comas do that. They move, whisper, sometimes even open their eyes. It doesn't mean that they're gonna wake up any time soon…" she trailed off looking out the window. I have to admit I was worried she did that a lot lately. "Liz are you alright?" I looked at her to see she was crying a little. She didn't answer. "Liz?" I tried one more time. Then she said something that shocked me. "No. I don't think so." She ran out the room into what I guess was Maria's room. I walked in. "Liz please, just talk to me?" I asked. She looked at me and said something that made my heartbreak. "I can't it hurts to talk Max. It hurts to breath. Just knowing that Maria has to deal with this for the rest of her life…" she walked up to me and hugged me I held her while she cried into my chest. "it just hurts so much." She cried. I tried to calm her down but I had to calm down first. I just hoped Maria would be ok.

P.O.V. Michael

Maria had been through so much the past two days. It was a miracle she would even get out of bed in the morning. Well at least she started eating again this morning. I felt so scared that she trusted me with everything. I didn't know if I could handle it. If I make one mistake I would let her down. I, Michael Guerin was actually worried.

P.O.V. Maria

I realized I was having I nightmare. I saw my mother in her bed over and over again asking for my help but I couldn't move she was dying and I couldn't move. She lay down on the bed gave me one last "Help Me!" before collapsing. Then I could move. Kinda ironic you wanting to move and you can't then you're forced to move when the last thing you want to see your mother…. Your mother's body again.

I woke up screaming and in tears. Michael ran in the room and held me whispering to me that it'd be ok. So uncharacteristic. I just wish he would just be Michael.

**Next Time : Isabel wakes up for a short period of time and Max and Liz decide to call Alex. Alex freaks when he hears about Maria's mom. Maria goes catatonic and Michael tries to get her to snap out of it.**


	5. Where Do I Belong

I don't own the song or Roswell. The song is Where Do I Belong By : Anastacia

Chapter 5

**_'Life doesn't promise a bed of roses _**

_**Or white knights**_

_**Field of emotions I'm trapped in darkness**_

_**Why Me**_

_**Save Me**_

_**To win this twisted war inside me **_

_**Won't justify the pain**_

_**Life doesn't promise a bed of roses '**_

****P.O.V. Maria…

I tried to focus on getting better but I couldn't it was like I knew what happened but it kept hitting me over and over again in some new way every time. I even tried to get Michael to get Tess to come over here and try to warp it out of me but he won't. I don't see the harm. It's not like it would kill me…would it? Well, whatever I have more important things on my mind. Like why did everything just go dark. Suddenly memories came rushing back and I heard a taunting voice. " Everyone leaves you. How long do you think it will take, Max, Alex, Liz, Tess, Isabel, Kyle, and more importantly Michael to figure out that you're trash?" The voice said.

**_'Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning_**

**_Help me to be strong_**

**_I'm floating in a sea of strange believers_**

_**Where do I…Belong'**_

****Isabel P.O.V.

Suddenly I feel like I'm being pulled from behind…

And I see Max right before I see Maria call to me from a distance I guess she is dreaming now. Oh well, I'm with Max again and that's what matters right? Wrong…. He was here.

Alex P.O.V.

I see Isabel's eyes start opening and she starts to sit up so I call for Max. He rushes into the room and nearly knocks me off my feet. Liz runs in after him and actually does knock me over. "Ow!" I moaned. "Sorry Alex." Max says.****Isabel groans. "What is he doing here?" "To be sure your ok, and I just found out about Maria's mom than I told Kyle so he would drive me here, and he quoted Buddha." I said adding a dramatic shudder to the words "quoted" and "Buddha." This broke through the tension. Liz giggled and Max and Isabel smiled. Then she asked for a glass of water so Max and Liz went to get her some. Then she, in a moment of Evans' stubbornness tried to stand up. "Isabel you shouldn't be standing up yet…" I didn't get to finish because she said "Shove it earth boy. I know what's good for me you don't." She snapped but just as she took her first step she stumbled. I surprisingly caught her before she hit the ground. "Wow didn't know you had it in you." Isabel laughed before I set her down on the bed.

'_**They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere, blue skies**_

_**Within every lie there's a web of comfort**_

_**For them**_

_**Not Me**_

_**To win this twisted war inside me**_

_**Won't justify the pain**_

_**They paint you a picture of a perfect nowhere'**_

P.O.V. Michael

She woke up screaming and now she's just sitting there not moving. Ok I'm freaking out but you didn't hear it from me.

'**_I said now the lightning strikes the pages keep on turning_**

_**Help me to be strong**_

_**I'm floating in a sea of strange believers**_

_**Where do I Belong'**_

Normal P.O.V.

Michael was desperately trying to get Maria to snap out of her daze but she wouldn't budge.

_Maria's Dream_

_Maria was running through her house looking for her mother who was screaming in pain somewhere. She tried to call for her but her voice didn't work. She could barely run. She just had to keep going. She got to the staircase and froze. FLASH…_

_Her running up the stairs "Mom!" She called. End Flash._

_She kept going she approached the bedroom. Stops FLASH_

_Her opening the door to see her mom dead. End Flash_

_She kept moving. She had to keep moving._

_She opened the door. To see her mother lying there again._

_She was about to run. But as soon as she turned around she heard her mother whisper "Maria." She couldn't help it she turned around hr mother ad her hand reached out towards her. Then she turned her head suddenly and gasped "Help ME!" Maria screamed but then this creepy nightmarish thing started all over again._

'_**Where do we go from here**_

_**I wish I would disappear**_

_**I'm a lonely soul **_

_**So far from home**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah'**_

Michael suddenly looked up from the fridge where he had been getting a snack. (A/N : Hey it's his house) because he heard Maria scream again for the twelfth time in two hours. "Wake up Maria." He said worried.

'_**Lightning strikes the pages keep on turning**_

_**Help me, Help me**_

_**I'm floating in a sea of strange believers **_

_**Where do I… I said**_

_**Lightning strikes, I said lightning strikes**_

_**Floating in a sea of strange believers**_

_**Where do I…'**_

Maria P.O.V.

FLASH …

"Mommy." The look on her mother's face was too much for the six year old to take she took off into her mother's bedroom. End Flash

I was that six year old and the feeling then is the same feeling I have at this very moment.

The one where I would never…

'_**Belong…'**_


	6. Pregnant? No way

Chapter 6

Isabel was resting. On her bed and it was Liz's turn to keep watch to see if she would talk about anything she saw. Liz was more concerned over whether or not she was going to have a relapse. It was more than likely since she woke up so suddenly. "Isabel did you see anything strange…while you were you know out?" Liz asked after an awkward silence. "I don't really know. I saw stairs… these stairs. This bedroom. I think I was Maria. She wasn't asleep I could tell. How is that possible?" Isabel asked in return. "Maybe your powers are growing." Liz suggested. "maybe…" Isabel said. Then Alex and Max came in with sodas and about nine burgers. "We got you both cokes and a variety of burgers. We sort of panicked at the last moment." Max said looking sheepish. "That's alright guys" Isabel said while Liz was giggling next to her. Max put down the food and walked over to hug his sister. Liz went and hugged Alex. "Doesn't everything so weird? I mean Maria's mom she's not going to comeback. Amy was well she was one of the few people who really cared about Maria. Her, and Michael, and us, we're all she's got." Liz said killing the happy mood. "Yeah but it's now that I wish she could be… you now Maria and be all happy and peppy but she's not going to be when we find her." Alex said.

Scene Change: Michael's Place

Maria had finally woken up, and was talking to Michael about how Isabel was in her dream. "Are you sure it was Isabel? I didn't think she could dreamwalk a person who is awake or in that state without a fight." Michael said. "Yes I'm sure it was Isabel. I waved to her and she looked like she was going to say something when she sort of disappeared." Maria said. Then since they were on the couch she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her and held her close for a few moments before they both fell asleep. But that doesn't mean it was peaceful …

_Maria's Dream_

_She was running through her house looking for something._

_Then she stopped…. What was she looking for?_

_Then she realized the only place she hadn't looked was her mother's room._

_She froze. She wouldn't…. no couldn't go in there. _

_Apparently her feet didn't agree since she started walking slowly up the stairs. (A/N yes I do know her house doesn't have stairs but bear with me hear peoples.) _

_She walked in and screamed_

_Instead of her mother laying there it was herself._

_Michael's Dream_

_He was walking into the Crash down and it was completely empty _

_No costumers, No waitresses, No Maria_

_He walked into the backroom and saw her_

_Maria she was sitting there, hugging her knees, crying her eyes out._

"_Maria what's wrong?" he asked. Then she looked up at him and sobbed._

"_How could you. I was counting on you and you just left. I trusted you." She sobbed with as much rage as possible. Her eyes had a look of pure hatred in them._

"_Maria what did I do wrong?" Michael asked sounding hurt._

_She stood up "What do you think?" she asked and she put her hand to her stomach and for the first time he noticed how big it was (in the dream)._

_Then she turned around walked over to her locker opened it and pulled out a gun._

"_If you don't want it then I don't either she said as she cocked the gun and pointed it at her stomach._

"_But why wouldn't I want it?" He asked scared that she would really hurt herself._

"_How should I know? You said it." She said and fired the gun._

"_NO!!!!!!" Michael yelled as he ran to catch her falling body. _

"_Bye Michael." She said before she died in his arms._

_End Dreams._

They woke up at the exact same. Maria grabbed Michael's shirt and began to cry into it. He held her for a minute before asking what was on his mind. "Maria, are you pregnant?"

"What? I don't know I don't think so." She responded. "I never checked." She finished. A month ago the two of them went all the way. "If you were would you keep the baby?" he asked. "If you wanted to keep it." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "just incase you are I would want to keep it alright?" he said kissing the top of her head.

P.O.V. Maria

That was weird. He just asked me that right out of the blue. It's almost like he thought I would do something bad like hurt myself. Well that's great, now I have to buy a pregnancy test. Oh well… I guess it's worth it. At least Michael wants the baby...doesn't he?


	7. Guess What

A special thanks to RoswellJunkie for your support. Also if you like the story I hope you'll review. Ok, now that I've gotten that out of the way on with the story.

**Chap. 7**

Nicholas was using Courtney's old stakeout to spy on Michael. "Boring life for a boring boy." He said to the two other skins behind him. "Yes Nicholas it is quite dull." said the blonde female. "I completely agree." said the brunette male. "Michelle, James do you both have to agree with me every single time I ask your opinion. "No sir." They said at the same time. "Nicholas look…." Michelle said pointing out the window. When he did look he smiled. "Perfect." He said with an evil smile on his face.

Scene Change Michael's Apartment

Maria had just walked into the living room where Michael was sitting on the couch waiting to here if he is going to be a daddy. Maria was worried about his reaction.

She wondered about whether he would like the results or not. "Guess what?" she asked. He looked up at her… she was smiling.

Scene Change…

P.O.V. Max

Isabel had almost slipped back into a coma but Liz snapped her out of it. I am so thankful to have both her and Alex here. Alex is in there with Iz. But Liz is sitting in Maria's room with her head in her hands. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here to help." I told her putting an arm around her shoulder. "No I just… want you to hold me." She said and I did, hold her as she cried into my chest again. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment. But then something did. Both Isabel and Alex walked in with weird looks on their faces. "Michael just called from his place and guess what?" Alex said. "What?" I asked. "Maria's having a baby." Isabel said. "Oh my gosh!" Liz said before she fainted and fell off the bed.


	8. not a chapter

A/N

Ok this is a thanx notice to everyone who reviewed :

Priede girl 13: Thanks for sticking up 4 me.

RBDFan : thanx a bunch.

Roswell junkie :Your stories are rock my sox, and so do u. Everyone should read my favorite one "I dream of a clown".

theREALpriedegrl : Thanks for reading but you SO should watch the show. I t is awesome. I'm glad you like it.

Lollipop girl 111 : tahnks for telling me about the song part so I fixed it. But listen to priede girl 13.

Magz-mae-18 : if you keep reading you'll find out. Also I love Ur story.

Magali : the first person to review to my story.

Emma's Angel : I was so excited when I read ur review. It was first review to my first BTVS story. You are so nice.

Starfire 192486 : I'm glad you found it interesting.

Red jewel 2662 : I'm glad ur so interested. This one is buckets of fun to write. Hope you enjoy what's to come.

Thank you one and all and I hope you all enjoyed my writing.


	9. Love makes you Crazy

Chapter 8

Liz had just woken up. Max, Alex, and Isabel were all standing over her. "I had the weirdest dream." Liz said clutching her head. Isabel put her hand on her shoulder to steady her. "What was in it?" Alex said with a guilty voice. "You guys told me Maria was pregnant…. And it wasn't a dream was it?" Liz asked sounding confused. "Sorry Liz." Max said putting his hand on her head and healing the bump that was forming. "Thanks Max." She said smiling at him. "Are you alright Liz?" Isabel asked. "Yeah. Yes! I'm going to be an auntie!" Liz said jumping up and knocking Max over. She grabbed Isabel's hands and they smiled. "We're going to be aunties!" They exclaimed. Alex smiled and helped Max up. "We're going to be uncles." He said and rested his arm around Max's shoulder. They both smiled. Liz ran to Max threw her arms around him and kissed him. Isabel came over pulled Alex away and kissed him as well. They were content the thought of their new niece/nephew on the way.

Scene Change…

"She's pregnant with Rath's child." Michelle confirmed. James came up beside her and nodded his head. Nicholas sighed, it was only a matter of time before the human girl would develop her powers. "Excellent Khivar should be pleased. He couldn't have Vilandra why not have someone more powerful. All I have to do is tamper with her memories enough so that she believes she's in love with Khivar." Nicholas said. " How will we know Khivar will want her?" James asked. "Oh he will." A voice came from the door which was open and a dark figure stepped inside revealing him self as…

"Khivar!" Michelle gasped. As they all bowed their heads. "I definitely will." He said with an evil smirk.

Scene Change…

Maria was sitting down wondering about how everyone was going to react. Michael told her about Alex and Isabel. She knew about Liz. But what about Max, Kyle, Tess, (A/N: Yes Kyle and Tess will make an appearance along with Valenti and Her mother.)Valenti, Her mother, and god knows she's got a target on her back…. Or rather her stomach now. Both her and Michael knew that.

P.O.V. Maria

God Michael is so…so… AGGRAVATING! Yeah, that's the word…he was so aggravating now. Offering to get me milk, and to help me into bed and all that crap. Why doesn't he understand that he should just Michael. Kind of ironic the one time he acts like a normal boyfriend she doesn't want him to. Oh well beggers can't be choosers.

P.O.V. Michael

This is weird. The second I find out she's pregnant with my son or daughter I start asking if I can do any thing for her. I carried her to better when she fell asleep and tucked her in. Then I left her alone to sleep sat on my couch then I realize "What the hell?" I love her I guess and love makes you crazy.

Scene Change

P.O.V. Max

Liz had fallen asleep in my arms from all the excitement. Alex and Isabel were talking in the other room. I stroked her hair softly and I have to admit she looked so beautiful… so peaceful when she slept it was like no one could bother her. Liz had woken up at my touch. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I couldn't resist…. I kissed her. She kissed me back. What can I say love makes you crazy.


	10. The Proposal

Chap. 9

Liz P.O.V.

Max kissed me right then and there. It was wonderful. Not only did I see how much he loves me, I'm positive he could feel how much I loved him. That's when he stood up. "Liz would you stand up please?" he asked suddenly. I was actually a little bit nervous, but I did as I was asked. Then he got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black velvet box. _'Oh my god is he going to propose? Oh my god he is! Max is going to ask me to marry him!' _"Liz Parker, I need you to know that I love you, I've loved you since the first day I saw you in 3rd grade. I want to be with you forever. I need you with me. You are like the sunshine that brightens my day, or the fire in the fireplace keeping me from freezing to death. Liz, will you marry me?" Max asked with a smile on his face. _'Yes. Yes, yes!' _"Yes Max, I will. I feel the same way about you. You…" Liz never finished because Max had stood up and began to kiss her with so much passion that she couldn't even get a thought to form in her mind.

A/N : Yes I'm sorry for the shortness. I just have a lot of stuff for school to do. So TTFN and don't forget to review.


End file.
